


(Games&Dares) It's All Hanji's Fault {Neko!LeviXReader}

by Dovahkiin55



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkiin55/pseuds/Dovahkiin55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forget to add the ending for the story. Sorry..</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

  
**_ WARNING _ ** **_-_ Cursing, Alcohol, ** **Super**   **Suggestive themes,**  
_**Contains Nudity** nothing super dirty but..   
_ _there is your warning in advance_

_Might've had urges when I wrote this idk._  
You are shorter than Levi

If you are sensitive you might get crimson faced.

(*Author's note)

# LeviXReader

  
Why am I cleaning the HQ bottom to top? What did I do? Oh yea Damn you Hanji, why did do this to me, I'm so tired!!  
This is so much work. I'm going to get you back when I can... Just know that!! When was this? Like a week ago and still cleaning with Levi over my shoulder! Its so awkward being around him now. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~ **Said week ago** ~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was the day off, which appears every few months, our celebration is a series of games where we get drunk, and play them. Then the next morning we are super hangover, I'm surprised I haven't made drunk love to anyone yet. (all the 104th trainees and Levi, his squad, Hanji, her squad,)

##    
Games like:

  
      I. Truth or Dare

     

       II. Spin the bottle  
    
     

          III. Twister

(*I have no idea where this came from, wasn't what I thought when I came up with this idea)

I remember One time when we were all wasted! I'm the strange one who remembers, no matter what state I'm in. Literally. No. Joke. I Just don't know whats happening when I'm drunk... Afterwards, at the hangover, I remember. Everyone asked me what we did... lets just say they didn't like what I told them. We Were playing Twister and we took it **TOOOOOOOO** far! (*Well.. hmm, trying to sugar coat this) Well lets just say we all wore our _**Natural**_ clothes, that is an image I won't be able to get out my head ever... Even if I do forgot a certain someone likes to remind me... JEAN!! He didn't drink much that night so he remembers too, I didn't tell them that I liked Levi, but JEAN had to find out. And us, Levi and I, were in a, close to, S &X position. JEAN had to be there and see!!!!!!!!!!   I was on all fours, hands and feet, and since Levi just joined, even though he was already so drunk. (Hanji forced him too come [not that kind] to the celebration because, "he works to much" Ridiculous, he is a workaholic, they don't work to much, they don't work enough, according to them) He just joined he was standing behind me, and our ... groins, they touched, then he had to put his arms on two dots on either side of me, I felt his chest and abs on back _. Just remembering  Oh My LORD!_  AND JEAN SAW!! He uses this as leverage to make me do whatever he wants, by threatening he'll tell!!!!!!!!!! It's driving me crazy!!! Y la mierda que hice por Jean,  teniendo que llevarlo demasiado lejos!!! He makes me do his fucking chores or worse, when he gets urges he tries to make me... I will not let him touch me like that, NO!! And If I tell, I dunno what he'll do! I just don't want to be humiliated, but someone has to know.

  
(*Anyway back to what I actually going to write...)

We were playing truth or dare, Sasha's turn.

"Christa, Truth or dare?"

"Uhh..Dare," **bad idea, its Sasha, she would make do what your afraid of or something humiliating, I'd never in a million years would I say 'dare' to her.**  
**I'm kind of surprised Christa did, she usually says 'truth'.**

Sasha was so shocked, it took her a few seconds to realize that Christa actually said dare. She threw her the the flask, and she drank the whole thing.  
When she did notice she said," I dare you to kiss Ymir, right here and now, for a minute, the rule is you have to start the kiss."  
Christa's eyes widened, then she looked at Ymir, who nodded. Christa hesitated, but she actually kissed Ymir, and, of course, all of the pervy boys wolf whistled.  
When the time ran out, Sasha has a watch, oml it so awkward. We weren't even close to being drunk so.  
Christa's turn, to fill up the flask with beer or whiskey or whatever drink she wanted in there.

" *shy giggle* Uh..... Hanji, Truth or dare?"  
"DARE!"  Christa throws the filled flask of whiskey to Hanji.  
She knocks it back, emptying it, you are suppose to do it before every dare.  
"I dare you to not obsess over titans for a whole week."  
"Gurl, are you crazy!! I can't do that!!"  
"Exactly," Christa replied back.  
"Erm, okay fine!" Hanji replied angrily.  
Hanji filled the flask with beer. **Why beer?!!**

"Y/n, I choose you, truth or dare?"  
**Truth? No, she could ask who I like, and I don't want them to find out.**  
"Dare." **Don't make me regret this, I'll get you back. Be careful women.**  
She throws me the beer-filled object.  
**I hate the first sip of beer but I have to drink it ALL down, so it's not as bad."** _  
_ "I dare you to... hmm give Shorty a shot," **If you even th--,** "it's not a drug, just something he'll hate,

"He'll hate me?"  
"Probably, he does hate animals."  
**What does that have to do with anything!?!!??**

 

 

We all go to her lab quietly, since it the middle of the night. When we get there she grabs a blue serum and puts it into a syringe. (plunger needle, like on resident evil movies, or Divergent) We walk to his office, quiet as mice. Then Hanji she tells me, you go in there and put it here," she says showing me where to give him the shot, "and the sanitary stuff." Before I could try to leave, they others form a wall around me and the door is the only path I can take. When I just stand there, Hanji throws me in the room, then quietly shuts the door behind me. Is he actually asleep? I stand there quietly listening, for his even breathing, okay he is asleep. I walk towards his bedroom door and open it doesn't squeak! What a relief! Um thats a coincidence, today's a full moon so can see him. What else I can see is a shirtless Levi. The same chest that was on my back, and the abs that were. **I need to stop looking!! ... Too late I want to touch his abs now. I can't. But what I can do is touch his biceps, they're well toned, and muscular too. I hope he won't wake up from the shot.** I grab his left arm, and put the needle where Hanji instructed. **What if he moves!??**  Because he is starting to stir. I do my best to hold his arm still. 

I put on the anti-septic, before and after I gave him the shot, because I didn't know when. When I was leaving his bedside, he grabbed my wrist, I clenched my teeth to hold in a scream. That scared me so much, it hurt my chest to hold in the scream. "Y/n, why aren't you in bed? **I'll tell him the truth.** "What are you talking about I am now."  
"This is a dream," I say, as I kissed him, still telling the truth. "You don't get to choose what to do it's my dream, I'll do whatever the fuck I want." **OMG he believed it, now what? I can't leave until he falls asleep again.** "Like what?" **Did that just come out of MY mouth!! When did I become ballsy enough to saw that?!** I hear the door silently click shut. And now they know. Since we both are standing up, he pushes me onto the bed, then crawls on top of me. He looks at my eyes then my lips. I look at him, and bite my bottom lip when he is still looking. Thats when he desperately kisses my lips.  **How look have you've been wanting to do that? That was a really desperate kiss I feel bad, he thinks this a dream. Why do I have to be a good person! I don't want to know him for the sex. Should I stop this?? Yes but his neck kisses are so good.** He finds the sweet spot on my neck and starts nipping at, and making me lightly moan. his hands start sliding on my bare inner thighs, since I like wearing shorts. **OH GOD I COULD GET PREGNANT FROM THIS! I don't want to have sex with him that bad! Lemme try something.**  

 "Levi..."

"Yes..?"

"What if i get pregnant from this?"

"Then we'll have kids"  **What a fucking smartass**

"Fine I won't have sex with you until you get a condom"

"It's my dream I do what the hell I want!" 

He starts rushing, trying to make me take my shirt off but I refuse.

"I'll cut this shirt off you if I have to.."

{It was your favorite shirt}

"Noooo, I like this shirt"

**Wait, this is Levi, what does he hate to see?** I start doing the only thing I could think of because it makes him uncomfortable. I start fake crying, then I bite my lip hard, Making real tears form in my eyes. I want to flip on my back so he doesn't see my face, but I'll be way more vulnerable if I do. So I resort to grabbing the pillow under my head and put it over my face. 

 "hey Y/n stop crying it makes me feel strange." **I know.**

 "G-get a condom and I," sobs, "might"

 "Fine whatever, my determined dream."  **Yes. Aww, determined dream.**

" Now will you take your shirt off?" sit up and take off my shirt, dismissing it to the ground. He stalks towards me like that of a predator. I'm so glad to be your prey. "I'll eat you up,"he says "Or you can feed me?" I act innocent even though I'm a huge pervert. "Maybe later" He pushes my body back down on to the bed. Levi kisses my neck, occasionally nipping down on it, he pulls back just long enough to take my bra off. I honestly didn't even feel his hand on my back. Then Levi's hands start to do some exploring.  **Since this is his dream should I let him...?**  Levi stops kissing my neck, and reaches down for...? his straps? what is he going to do with those?? He then throws all the pillows but one on the floor. Woah. Levi again pushes me back down, but this time he says, "Stay." Afterwards he grabs my wrists, **Oh Gawd, he can't be...?**  and he does what I thought, he's kinky, I never thought that... **Levi Ackerman** , would be the one to bind me up. He start bringing attention to my more sensitive spots. Squeezing my nipples and feeling the heat of his tongue down there. And touches his index finger to my pussy, for a few seconds, I wasn't even able to process the touch.

"You're Ready?"

"Take me"

He takes off is boxers, now we are completely exposed to each other. I feel my eyes widen when I see his Manlihood, and he smirks, as he puts a condom a on. Afterwards when Levi slides in, I arch my back. Making the entrance that much better. He spreads my legs, and roughly starts banging his pelvis against mine, it's sure to leave bruises.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget to add the ending for the story. Sorry..

I've never noticed but, we're both sweating, wow. Will this happen again?

He collapses on top of me, breathing heavily. Levi rolls over and tries to turn my back to his chest. He almost turns me all the way, making wrists hurt.

_My hands are still tied._

Did he fall asleep? How am going to get out now? And will he know it wasn't a dream when he wakes up naked? I need to put his boxers on, since thats all he was wearing when I walked in. But I have to undo my hands first.  
 _Hmm, how to do this?_ I shift so my back is on the bed. I then put my head almost completely under my hands. I tilt my head up, and tug at the straps with my teeth, teasing out the knot. _This is harder than I thought!_ I pull harder, not worrying about making a sound, because if I did I would be loud. _A little more._ I pull out the knot, hurting my teeth. _Okay thats done, now for the boxers._ I snap, testing if he is a deep sleeper, turns out he is. Okay where are those boxers? I look all around on the floor. WHERE ARE THEY?? They are near the door did he lock it? I twist the knob. Damn, now I have to find the key!! _Does he hate me or something!!!_ I grab the boxers and walk up to Levi. Then I lift his left leg up, and put his leg through the hole, then put a pillow under his foot, I do the same thing for his right until the boxers are completely on his body. Okay now those keys, hmm did he come straight towards me? I don't know. I walk to the door and look around. 'Is it in there?' I thought as I saw a dresser. I search through the drawers.   
Nothing, literally nothing at all, NEXT.  
WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? Why does he have a vibrator?? Does want someone that bad?  
NEXT!!!  
Some clothes and his special white cravat.  
More clothes!  
Thats it of the drawers, OMG, why didn't I look on the dresser, its freaking on it.  
I grab them and unlock the door. Ohhhh, I almost forgot, I need to put my own clothes on. I grab my clothes, and put them on. Time to leave, oh shoot the pillows, and the straps. I slowly put the pillows on the bed. Then put the straps, on the ... right? No the left, near his boots. Now time to go. I walk to the door, Then look back at the dresser, Its already 1:46 how long were we?? OMG. I exit the room leaving the door slightly open. Back to the dorms. I'm not ready to see my friends.   
I start walking back to the dorms.

# ~~~Time Skip~~~

Okay, I can do this, I say as I am opening the door. "Hey guys look who it is! You finally decided to show up," Hanji.  
"Did you have fun," Jean says as he winks.  
I think back to a while ago, when he tied up my hands and started kissing me everywhere. then when he did the double-- My thoughts were interrupted by a drunk Sasha,  
"You back?" I nod.  
"What were you thinking about just then," Reiner, please just shut up.  
"Nothing," I say to quickly.  
"Then why are you blushing," he asks.  
"I'm not!" I almost yell.  
"You also biting your lip, hungrily, when you were thinking-"  
"I was?"  
"Yeah," Reiner says, "I think I also heard you do a kind of silent moan." he also says.  
I feel my face turning even redder, and my eyes widening.     
Everyone laughs.

# ~~half a hour later~~

"hey, y/n, truth or dare?" Truth, Sasha duh!  
"Truth,"  
" *She laughs, What were you thinking when you walked in 30mins ago?"  
 _OH GOD!_  
"uh..," _you trying to humiliate me,_ "I was thinking about when(*I couldn't even come up with something!)uh jean tried to kiss me! Yeah that!"  
"You Liar! I never tried to kiss you," Jean says defending himself.  
"Gurllll, you have too telll the truthh!"  
"Uh, um I .. might of been thinking about... when, I was.. ahhhhhhhh... having *cough*six*cough* with*cough*Levi*cough*," _because saying six instead made a difference, yeah good job._  
"YOUU HAD SEX WITH LEVI!! TELL US THE DETAILS!!" HANJI YELLED INTO YOUR EAR!!  
"YEAH, THATS WHAT I SAID, REGRETS!!!" I yell back into her ear.   
"thats wasn't the question," I add.  
"You need to lighten your load here,"Hanji gives me a whole bottle of whiskey, "drink it," she urges. I drink it down.  
Throughout the night I had more drinks, the night started to blur together, I barely knew what was happening.

# 

~~~~~~~~~~Levi's POV~~~~~~~~~~

(*Notice this is my first time writing in Levi's POV So he might be a little OOC)

I wake up to my buzzing alarm clock. That was a... strange dream, I didn't know I liked {Y/n}. Maybe its because of her {Eye/C} gems. Or her personality, she's different than the other cadets, she's more...? Bold. She talked back to me before, the others just cower in fear. Am I really that intimidating? Can't I just fucking sleep, maybe I could get that dream back. I'm not ready for someones titan rambling, I have no headache pills. Ahh, time for tea and paperwork, then training with those brats. I put on my daily outfit. then the straps, that weird, they have bitemarks... hmm I'll find out... Anyway to the teapot! I walk into the kitchen, starting up some tea.(*<\--I literally typed in coffee!) It's too quiet. I grab my tea and drink on the way to the mess hall.  _NO ONE, where is everybody? Oh yeah I forget about their celebration thing._ Time to wake them idiots up.

~~To the dorms~~~

I slam on the door, and scream, "Hey you sleepyheads wake the hell up!!"  
Y/n is the first to wake, groaning. I look at her and she looks back and we end up staring. "I said wake up," I scream louder my gaze unwavering. Why are we Just staring at each other? Reiner sneaks up behind her and whispers something in Y/n's ear, she nods. Then she stands up, and not out of thinking about it, I walk towards her, close enough to be next to her. Then I unintentionally put my hands on her waist, Y/n's eyes widen, and I find myself smirking, but whens leans in the smirk is gone. But the next thing I know, I'm leaning in too. No more space is between us. We closed the gap together, and begun kissing. _Oh, Y/n, you have such soft lips._ Her hands go through my hair and she hits my left ear and I purr, _Wait why do I have ears on top of my head?!_ She scratches my ear, and I start to moan. _Why does this feel so good?_ When I pull back I notice everyone in the room staring at me. Even a cold glare doesn't stop them.  
"Brats, you got nothing better to do," Nothing,  absolutely fucking nothing! Still staring.  
"Get dressed and train," Why don't you all jump up at once. "Hey bastards, train, or die at the hands of titans," finally!  
"Hange, I'm going to my office, you train them, Alright? Alright," More paperwork, needs to be done.  
On the walk people dared to stare at me, and all it took to stop them was a cold hard glare.

~*~*~*~

In my office

  
I'm sitting in my office chair. The Paperwork Gods, they like giving me alot of work, it's making me a little stressed. I put my elbows on the desk, and cradle my head in my hands. hmm... My straps how did they get bitemarks? My teeth didn't hurt this morning so it wasn't me, but something else hurt... In my wet dream, which it seems isn't even a dream. In that 'dream' I tied her up with my straps, and feel asleep, she had to leave somehow.. I need to confront {Y/N} about this. But I'm know I'm going to get seriously annoying looks. Oh well... I hope this drug wares off. Nope I have to get her, I don't care about all the looks I'll get. I need to talk to her. I stand up walking to the door when I hear two quiet knocks. I sit back down in my desk chair, "Name and business."  
"Cadet, {l/n}, {Y/n}, Hanji wanted me to check on you."  
I growl at the mention of shitty glasses' name, "Come in." I beckon her to sit on the couch, which is next to the door. I walk over to sit NEAR her, and not of presence of mind, sit on her LAP. {Y/n} pushes me off, I grab anything to not fall, that anything happened to be her shirt collar. I land on my back and she lands on my chest. "You okay? She asks meekly. I nod. When she tries to get up, I roll over so I'm now on top of her, straddling her hips. I lean down, and she starts to blush, knowing what I'm planning to do. When our lips touched, she sat there for a few seconds, shocked. When she became alive, She put her hands in my hair, and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I bit her bottom lip looking for entrance, {y/n} didn't grant it, out of teasing, I'm sure. I start kissing her neck looking for her sweetspot, which I find, but she moans through her teeth. I sit back up, "You know I have to get you for that, Meow," She squeals, saying "CUTTTTEEEE!!" _I'm not cute!_ I raise up my hands and wiggle my fingers, her eyes widen, "NOOO!! Don't tickle me!!" I dig my fingers in her sides. "HAHAHA Levi- HAHAHA, please" I keep tickling her. "Stop HAHAHAH-please" I like how it feels, the way she is squirming under me. I stop, finally feeling satisfied with her punishment. She sits up and tries to get me off of her. I push her down with my left hand. Then after her back is touching the ground, I use my left hand, to hold her wrists above her head. I get a sudden thirst. I start kissing her neck again, tasting her salty skin. I slide down, leaving a trail of saliva, all the way down to her breastbone, and then the end of her V-neck shirt. She tilts her head so she can look behind me, but I don't care about whoever she is giving her attention to. Much to my amusement she has no bra on. I put my head above her belly. Lift her shirt up and go in. I start teasing her nipple, with my tongue. When it perks up, I start sucking and nibbling at it, with my fangs, _wait... fangs? When did I get those?_ She releases a held in moan. "Am I interrupting something?" _Yes, get out._ "Mhmm, Hanji, please, change him back, it mmhmakes him act like this," _No, it doesn't, I've been wanting you since Twister, which I remember, you idiot, I wasn't that drunk then._ "Okay, lemme get it," Hanji says. "Thanks." She slams the door. Oh, {Y/n}, how good your milk tastes. I slide my right hand down to her inner thigh, and slip my hand under her shorts, to her hotspot, which is dripping. "Eager are you?" "Very," she replied, I smirk at her, "What? Wait, I said that out loud?" I nod. _I knew you liked me._ I free her hands from my grasp, and start fondling her other boob, continuing with my mouth on her other nipple, while my right index is rubbing up and down her clitoris. She moans my name. _Are you already at your peak?_ I slide my index in, doing that a few times, and then I add another finger, slide in and feel her G-spot. _Damn, these jeans are getting tight._ I slide my hands to the small of her back, stand up and start kissing her lips. I pull back to take her shirt off, she complies lifting up her arms. and now the shorts, I pull the shorts down and put {Y/n} down on the couch. _Man, how much my jeans squeezing me, I can't take it._  I take of my jeans and my boxers. _Ah, thats better._ {Y/n} gets tired of waiting and pulls me down on top of her. She starts unbuttoning my shirt. I help her, she unbuttons the bottom, and I unbutton the top. We again Exposed to each other but this time, it's different. I put my hands on either side of her head ready to.. "Wait, I'm not on pills."  
"Okay," I pick her up carrying her to my bedroom. I grab a condom from the dresser near my bed, where {Y/n} is already waiting. I crawl  towards her, now ready. I put my hands on either side of her head, and just I'm about to make entry, I notice {Y/n} closes her eyes, so I start lightly, and steadily. I open her legs wider, and she arches her back allowing more access. {Y/n} puts her hands on my shoulders, like she doesn't want me to disappear and honestly, I wouldn't want her to vanish either. "Levi, she says in between breaths, "F-faster" I start moving in faster, our pelvises' hitting each other. I continue by hitting her G-spot. {Y/n} is calling my name out like it is her slogan, hearing her moan, gets me on edge, I can't hold back anymore. "mhhmm, {Y/n}" After a few thrusts, and pumps, we release fluids at the same time, together. I collapse on {Y/n}'s shoulder. I feel her heartbeat slowly calming down. After we catch our breaths, we go back to my office collecting our clothes and putting them on. There is a cup of red liquid on my desk, with a note next to it which says,

_Dear lovebirds,_

_Here is the antidote, after you two are done having fun, I need Levi to drink this.  
{Y/n} tell me how it was, and hope ya'll had a great time in there.  
It sounded like you were. {Y/n} better not be walking funny now._

_Your dearest,  
Hanji  
~*~_

__I swallow it down, it taste kind off bitter, and it leaves my insides feeling warm. Before my cat ears disappear, {Y/n} pets and, scratches them again. I purr and moan. She squeals.

End

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this has suggestive themes, alcohol and...  
> nudity, but on here it is big. SOO WARNING!!  
> You Crimson faced??
> 
> And btw my first lemon


End file.
